Parenthood
by cjoycoolio
Summary: This is a story about Logan and Julian's life as parents. JOGAN DADDY AU
1. Part 1

_Hi Guys. This story just randomly popped into my head and I couldn't let it go to waste. I hope you like it. Enjoy_

"Good Morning sweetie " A tall brunette said as he kissed the cheek of his blond husband.

"I made breakfast. Where's Max?" Julian asked as he poured Logan his coffee.

"He's in his room still asleep but Amy is up so I put her in the playpen.

"Oh okay. Well I got to go to work soon. Did you call the sitter?"

"No, I decided I'm going to take the day off and take the kids the park." Logan said as he grabbed his mug to take a sip of his coffee. A newspaper covered his face as he was reading the political articles.

Julian looked surprised. He never thought his husband would ever take the time to spend it with the kids. He was a workaholic. He gave a smile and said.

"That's great Hon, I'm sure the kids will love that." Julian said as wrapped his arms around Logan's next and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Julian then looked at his watch and noticed it was time for him to leave."Well I'm off to the studio. I'll be back by six just in time for dinner. Love you" Julian then gave Logan another peck on the cheek and walked to the playpen to give Amy a smooch. He then left through the front door.

Logan then put the newspaper and his mug on the table and walked towards his daughter.

"Hi sweetie. We're going to the park today." Logan said while picking up his two year old daughter and giving her a smooch on the cheek. He then took her to Max's room so they could wake him up.

After they opened Max's door Logan put Amy on the bed and went to the windows to open the shades. Max mumbled under his sheets. Amy crawled up to his brother and patted his face. Max then opened his eyes to see his baby sister smiling at him. He stood up from his bed and gave Amy a smile and a hug.

"Hi Amy. How did you get on my bed?" He then looked around his room looking for a reason on how Amy got on his bed. He was astonished to see his Dad by the window.

"Dad. What are you doing here? I thought you had work." Max asked his father with little Amy on his lap. Logan then walked over to his son's bed. He gave him a smile and said.

"Well buddy, I decided to take the day off and take you two to the park."

Max gave Logan an incredulous look.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"YAY!" Max screamed giving his dad a huge smile. Amy giggled and screamed on his lap too.

" Seems like Amy is excited too." Logan said as he picked her up from Max's lap.

"Max, you get ready while I feed Amy then afterwards we'll eat breakfast and head out for the park. Okay?"

"Okay Dad" Max gave his dad a huge hug. Logan smiled and patted Max's head. He then took Amy to the kitchen to feed her breakfast. Logan placed little Amy on her high chair and put her bib on.

"What shall you eat today Amy? Logan said as he went to the cupboard where all the baby food is. He scanned the multitude of baby food ranging from smushed bananas to smushed potatoes. He grabbed one jar and open a drawer to pick up Amy's baby spoon.

Logan put the baby food on the table as he grabbed a chair to put it next to the high chair. He opened the jar and used the spoon to scoop a bite out for Amy.

"Vroom vroom" Logan said while swerving his hand around toward her little mouth. She laughed and Logan took this as a chance to slip her some food. She gulped it up with a smile on her face. Logan gave her a smile and continued to feed Amy her food.

After a couple minutes Max came down to the kitchen with a green button up polo and blue jeans. Max then went to the table and grabbed his food.

"Papa made this for you son." Logan said as he still continued to feed Amy.

"Yummy. Bacon, eggs and hash brown. My favorite." Max said already with a mouthful.

Logan laughed at his son. He then wiped Amy's mouth, gave her a teething toy and pushed his chair towards the table to eat his breakfast.


	2. Part 2

Crumbs were left on the plates. Max gave his dad a big smile. "Okay son, you go brush your teeth and I'll get the dishes. I'll meet you in the car." Logan said grabbing Amy and putting her in the playpen. As Logan cleared the table, Amy was in her playpen sucking on her fingers. Max went up to his bathroom to brush his teeth. His brunette hair shined under the light. He brushed for two whole minutes. He then went downstairs to put on his black converse. He smiled at Amy on the way to the garage. He grabbed his shoes and went into the family room, where Amy was still in her play pen, to put them on. Logan was still in the kitchen finishing up with the dishes. Amy looked at her older brother standing at the edge of her playpen. Max smiled at her while he tied his shoes. Logan went to go get the stroller from the closet to put in the car.

After Max finishes tying his shoes he went over to the playpen to play with Amy while his dad was loading the car. Logan packed up the stroller and Amy's baby bag filled with bottles, diapers, toys and all the necessary things needed for a trip to the park. After packing up he came back to the house to see his two children playing with each other. He smiled at the picture.

" Let's go kids." Logan said as he went to grab Amy. Max came off the floor and went to the car. Logan fastened Amy in her car seat and set off to the driver's seat. After about 25 minutes filled with Disney sing-a-longs the trio arrived at the park.

"Yay we're here" Max said with much excitement. Amy squealed with delight. Logan smiled at his kids then went out of the car to the trunk to take out the stroller. Max immediately unbuckled his seat belt and went outside of the car. Logan took Amy out her car seat and fastened her in the stroller. The actual play structure was a ten minute walk from the parking lot. Logan pushed Amy while holding Max's hand

The park was big. It had monkey bars, swings, slides and a sandbox. " Can I go on the monkey bars Dad? Pretty please". Logan gave him a smile. " Sure son, just be careful." Logan then took Amy to the baby swing set. Logan parked the stroller by a bench then unfastened Amy out of it. Logan then carried Amy to an open baby swing. Her blonde waves spring up and down as she clinged closer to her father. Logan then put her in the swing. Amy smiled at her dad. Logan pushed her daughter softly and with each push Amy giggled.

At the other side Max was on the play structure. He was on a platform on one end of the monkey bars. The monkey bars were about eight feet from the ground. Max jumped onto to the first bar. He swung one arm onto the next bar. He continued with this for a few minutes. After a while another kid went on the monkey bars. His arms was a little longer than Max so he was able to skip a monkey bar. Max was amazed at this. After he reached the end of the monkey bars he was determined to do what that one boy did and skip a bar. Max jumped onto the first bar with ease. He swung his right arm two bars away from him. " Well this is easy" Max said. His arms were spread one bar apart." Uh-oh , now what do I do?" he exclaimed. He couldn't hold on any longer. " I can do this" Max said. He let his left him arm off the bar and was about to swing to the next two bars when his right hands slipped from the bar.

Logan and Amy were walking to where the stroller was parked when they see a huge bunch of people crowd the other side of the park. Logan quickly put Amy in the stroller and went to the other side of the park to see what the big commotion was. At the other side of the park, you can hear a child sobbing in pain. The kid was asking for his father. Logan recognized the voice instantly. It was Max. He then grabbed Amy and pushed through the crowd. In the middle of the crowd , Max was on the ground crying in pain. His left arm was cracked in a way it shouldn't be. A woman was beside him trying to calm him down. Logan put Amy on the sand and went to his son. "It's going to be okay Max." He said combing his hair. He then motioned to a random person and said" Someone call the ambulance. NOW!"


End file.
